


Office Hours

by julianassangefanfiction (fuckyeahjulianassangefanfic)



Category: Julian Assange - Fandom, WikiLeaks - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Crushes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Professors, Secret Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, University, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahjulianassangefanfic/pseuds/julianassangefanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third year Sarah Abbington experiences an uncomfortable crush on her Professor, Julian Assange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Julian Assange Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Julian+Assange+Fandom).



The hall cleared out quickly, as it always did on Friday afternoons. Students were all eager to get to their weekend plans of drinking to the point of hospitalization and seducing each other. But Sarah Abbington took her time getting her books together.   
  
“Miss Abbington,” she heard the confident voice of her professor behind her.   
  
“Professor Assange,” she replied, nervously. She was always excited to see him. He was slender, tall and gorgeous, with white hair and kind eyes. She was too shy to sit in the front row, but she was always enjoyed a good look at her favorite professor.   
  
“I really enjoyed your contributions today on the nature of free will. It seems we have a similar view,” he said with a smile.   
  
“Well, yes,” she said, trying to hide her excitement. “I’ve read some modern ideas about the subject.” She hoped she didn’t sound like she was bragging.   
  
“That’s great,” he said eagerly. “I have a book on the subject that I think you would really enjoy.” He gestured for her to walk with him.   
  
Her heart jumped at the chance to have some alone time with her professor. Though she saw him in class three times a week, it was glorious to actually get to talk to him one-on-one. She hadn’t developed a crush on him until three weeks into the class. After that, he was on her mind more and more until suddenly, she found herself fantasizing about going on trips with him, fancy dinners, and fantastic lovemaking. Sometimes when he spoke, she found it difficult to concentrate in class. During lectures, she often found herself rearranging his voice in her mind to pull out the most imaginative erotic sounds.

They walked down the corridor, and he fumbled with his keys before opening the door. His office was large, a bit like a library in and of itself, three walls lined top to bottom with books. There was a white couch with pillows that looked like it never got any use, and his desk was typical, full of papers and books of different sizes and ages. He selected one from a stack on his desk. It read, _Berofsky: Free Will and Determinism._ He handed it to her.

“Thank you so much for thinking of me professor,” she gleamed.

“Please, call me Julian.”

She blushed, “Okay- Julian…” she said with a nervous laugh.

He smiled. A moment passed, and he cocked his head to one side and said, “You know, I really enjoy having you in class Sarah.” She smiled quizzically but said nothing. What could she say? She was there in Profess- in _Julian’s_ office, and her heart was racing.

“I get a lot of blank stares in my undergraduate classes and to see your eyes light up just makes my day.”

This must be a dream, she thought. “Thanks! Wow that’s… great. Thank you.” Her eagerness masked her awkwardness.

“You know, you are so much mature than your peers here at the university. I’m sure most of them wouldn’t know the difference between Bayseian reasoning and Batesian mimicry.”

She laughed, “No they probably wouldn’t.”

“I admire that in a young woman,” he said, his face becoming more serious. He took off his glasses and set them on his desk. He took her hand, and her breath jumped. It took all her courage to squeeze his hand back to indicate her willingness. She would not allow her fear to cause her to miss this opportunity. She looked him in the eye.

“I admire you too, Prof-”

He winced.

“…Julian. I really do. I’m so glad to be here.”

“I’m glad you are too. Such a promising young lady, tell me do you have a boyfriend?”

“NO.” she said, a bit too fast. “Well, no- I mean I did, but not really- anymore. You know how 21 year old guys are…” she made a face.

“I understand,” he said, moving closer. “It’s a real shame too, how much maturity it takes for a man to appreciate a unique girl such as yourself.”

Still holding her hand, he stroked the inside of her forearm, admiring her smooth skin. He moved closer and brought her wrist to his lips, kissing gently. Then he brought her hand to his chest and held it there.

“Oh, Sarah,” he whispered, “I’ve given you my book, but is there anything else you seek in the walls of this office? If there is, I’ll have you know I am very generous with my time when I have a devoted student.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is heartbroken when Professor Assange ignores her for several weeks, but ends up getting a lesson all her own.

Suddenly there’s three loud knocks at the door. Julian suddenly remembered, he had been expecting a guest. He spoke through the door.

 

“Come in Daniel.”

 

An unassuming graduate student walked in with a rather large stack of papers.

 

“These are the files you wanted, Mr Assange.” he said, glancing at Sarah and back to the professor. 

 

Julian sighed, “Yes, you can put it on my desk.”

 

“Are you still wanting to take a look at my project?” the student asked, a hint of worry in his voice.  


“Oh yes... of course,” Julian said, mentally setting aside his previous plans. 

 

“Hi,” Daniel said nervously. 

 

“Um, hello, I’m Sarah,” she said quietly. “Have we met yet?”

 

“I’m Daniel, from the biology lab. I was helping your class a week ago with  that experiment with succulents.”

 

“Oh. Right.” she said, feigning familiarity.

 

The silence that followed felt much longer tan the three seconds it was. 

 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in the lab then,” Daniel said, smiling.  


“You bet!” She tried to cover her irritation with enthusiasm.

 

Julian stepped in, making the situation more clear. “I’ll see you on Wednesday Miss Abbington.” He opened the door for her. “I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the subject of determinism.”

 

Even though they had been interrupted, she was so filled with excitement she ran the entire way to her dorm.

 

...

 

Her heart ached. Three weeks had passed since the incident in Professor Assange’s office. He hadn’t spoken to her, hadn’t treated her any differently than he had before. She began to doubt herself.

 

_Maybe I am making this whole thing up._ She thought. _I mean, he couldn’t be coming on to me, I think I just wanted it to happen so badly that I must have dreamed it up in my head. And why was that graduate student suddenly appearing everywhere?_ It seemed like she kept running into Daniel all the time now. He was nice, but her mind was totally fixed on- _Julian_. 

 

Julian. _Julian_. Her mind turned his voice over and over just to hear it. She was having was one of those lectures where her mind would not stop undressing her professor and imagining him eagerly ravishing her body, pulling her hair, making her say his name...

 

“ _Julian_ ,” she said out loud under her breath. Two students in the vicinity heard her mental outburst. She coughed, trying to cover her mistake. _That needs to_ ** _never_** _happen again_ , she thought to herself. She sunk into her chair and blushed one of those hot, obvious blushes.

 

_Focus, girl,_ she thought to herself. _Get it together. He’s your professor, he’s like,_ _older_ _!_

 

She gathered her things preparing to book it when class ended. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. 

 

When class ended, she stood up immediately, walking out in a hurry, hoping to hear his voice calling her, telling her not to go, telling her he’s sorry, just- _anything_. 

 

Her footsteps carried her through the hall and away from the classroom and she heard no one calling her name behind her. Frustrated, she was like a child stomping to her room as she left the building. The crisp November air stung her face, but she didn’t care. Her legs were freezing- she had been dressing up a bit more for class on lecture days, and now it just seemed so stupid and childish.  


She always knew a good quiet spot to be alone with her thoughts. The campus was full of them. The auditoriums always had an unlocked door somewhere, auditoriums, art studios, the music building with its tiny tiny practice rooms. There are so many doors in this world, she thought- and most of them are unlocked. It’s just that no one bothers to look inside.

 

There was a tiny theater in the arts building. She walked up the stairs and opened the door that led backstage. It was pitch black. She felt her way around the curtains, looking for the switches to give her a little  bit of light. She found one, threw her bag down and slumped over in a makeshift prop throne like a heartbroken princess. She felt empty. The reality was that she didn’t feel connected to the other students in a way that mattered to her. They all seemed so boring somehow. She really felt alone much of the time. The only time she really felt understood was when she was in class, with _Julian_. That was the worst part about all this. Certainly if her fellow students didn’t share her interests, Julian did. 

 

Her phone went off, startling her. She stared at the screen.

 

\- _unknown_ -

 

“No thanks.” she said as she rejected the call. She sighed. The room looked different now, a bit ordinary, and she felt ready to rejoin the world. She gathered her things and headed for the door, careful to leave the room and lights as she found them.

 

The campus was quieter now, most students gone for the afternoon. She walked through the damp leaves when her phone chirped. This time it was a text.

 

unknown: _Sarah, are you still on campus?_

 

Her interest was piqued. Not too many of her friends texted with formal punctuation. 

 

Sarah: _Who is this?_

 

unknown: _It’s Julian. I’m leaving the lab, I thought it would be nice to see you. Are you free?_

 

Her heart raced. It must have been Julian that called before and didn’t leave a message. That means he contacted her twice! 

 

_Holy..._  

 

She was stunned. Maybe she wasn’t crazy after all, maybe there really was - something, between them. 

 

Sarah: _Yes, I’m still here- where are you?_

 

unknown: Meet me at the fountain in twenty minutes. I have something I want to show you.

 

This was going to be the longest twenty minutes of her life. She hurried to the bathroom to freshen up. Her light brown hair was wind blown and some of her mascara was smudged under her eye. 

 

“Great,” she said out loud, trying to find some way to fix it. Her hands were unsteady, nervous energy threatening her composure.

 

_Twenty minutes._

 

She was right, it was just about the longest twenty minutes of her life. As she approached the fountain she tried to stay calm but fantasies of Julian continued to surface in her mind. She imagined his arms wrapped around her, his lips sinking into hers, and his hands wandering, wandering slowly up her skirt as he...

 

“Hello Sarah,” 

 

She yelped, and was immediately embarrassed and began to blush. He was right behind her and she didn’t see him because her mind was... elsewhere.

 

“Hi! Profess- erm,” she stammered not sure what to call him. 

 

“Julian,” he assured her as he started walking. She fell in step right next to him.

 

“You look nice today,” he said casually. 

 

“Thanks... Julian,” she said. It was still so awkward to call him that. 

 

Silence. 

 

Walking. 

 

Silence.

 

“So,” she said awkwardly, “you said you had something to show me?” The reality was that she didn’t want to see anything but him. 

 

What was going on in his mind? 

 

Just where the hell were they going? 

 

“Well, there’s a path to the left here that no one knows about.” They turned uphill and sure enough there was a little path. She thought she knew all the nooks and crannies and secret places on campus but this was new. They walked along a beautiful forested path witnessing the last throes of autumn. Yellow and red leaves scattered on the ground as they shuffled through the colorful mess. 

 

“Autumn is my favorite time of year,” he said, picking a fallen leaf out of her hair.  

 

“Mine too,” she said, excited that they had one more thing in common. 

 

They turned a corner and suddenly stood at a magnificent clearing with a waterfall that must have been over fifteen feet high. She gasped.

 

“What? How is that possible,” she asked, laughing in surprise. “Why, why didn’t I know about this place? There’s a friggin’ waterfall!” She laughed with delight, her hand on her chest, completely forgetting about the day’s anxiety and sadness. 

 

Julian smiled, enjoying the delight on his young student’s face.

 

“I come here when I need to be alone with my thoughts,” he said. “I try to keep it secret.”  


They stared at the water. Her eyebrows knotted just a bit.

 

“It’s only here because of the rain we’ve had the last week,” Julian explained. “It’ll be gone in a few days, no trace.”

 

She looked at him with her cool blue eyes, “Thank you so much, this-” she paused. “This is just wonderful.”

 

He looked at her, that way he looked at her three weeks ago, in his office. 

 

“Sarah,” he said, searching for words. “I’m sorry if I haven’t made myself available the past few weeks.”

 

She froze, not wanting to give away her eager feelings.

 

He continued, “I’ve had some things I had to get sorted out,” 

 

“Oh,” she said. “What sort of... things?” 

 

“You see Sarah, sometimes my life is busy, and it’s a challenge to balance my writing and research, with my attention to my students. Sometimes it gets to be a bit overwhelming. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to take on another project. It might throw off the entire system.”

 

“Oh,” she said, disappointed that he was talking about work. She was hoping he was going to explain why he was totally ignoring her for several weeks after such an intimate conversation. The doubts came back. Maybe she was misreading everything.

 

“But I decided that, if the system suffers, then so be it.”

 

“Yeah,” she said again, kind of disinterested in the topic. “Good.” She was more focused on his lips, _God, those lips_.

 

She was staring at him, and realized that they were indeed standing very close together. _How did that happen?_ She dared not move. She only wanted to move closer, to...

 

“Sarah,” he said very seriously, “when I first saw you, I thought you were a beautiful girl.”

 

She gulped. Her eyes were wide.

 

“but beauty is common, especially here.” 

 

She didn’t know what to think.

 

“But you are more than that,” he said quietly. The wind blew her hair in front of her face, and he brushed it aside with his hand, letting his fingertips fall to linger under her chin.

 

“I want to show you,” he whispered. “if you’ll let me.”

He moved in to press his lips to hers. It was a sweet kiss, almost a question, begging for confirmation.

 

She was damned if she was going to wait another three weeks. She kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They kissed until they were breathless, releasing the tension that had been building up for so long, finally acknowledging their desire for each other.

 

He held her face, and looked into her eyes before another kiss, parting his lips, letting his tongue gently explore the softness of her mouth. Julian tasted like tea and cinnamon. The movements he made with his tongue were no longer sweet, they were erotic. When they separated, she gasped, her mouth slightly open, her eyes staring back at his. She wanted him like she had never wanted a man before. She was sure now that she had _never_ _really_ been with a man before.

 

“Julian,” she said, finally comfortable with the name.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“I’m cold.”

 

She had forgotten about the weather, and the cold damp air had finally gotten to her. 

 

“Of course! You must be freezing, here take my coat,” and before she could protest, he wrapped his black coat around her. It was long, and touched the ground, but it felt warm and secure.

 

He grabbed the lapels of the coat, pulling it tight around her and pulling her body close to his. “It is going to stay cold so we should probably go,” he said.

 

Her heart sank. She never wanted to leave even if it meant freezing all night out there. He was right, but she didn’t have to make it easy for him.

 

“Julian,” she said, elongating his name to hear it roll off her tongue again. “I- I’m not ready to go, I want to be here with you.”

 

“Mm, Sarah,” he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes again. “If we stay here much longer, I don’t think we’ll be able to stay out of trouble.”  


“Right. Yes. Yes, trouble sounds... good,” she said, nodding.

 

He looked down at her and she saw the lust in his eyes. It excited and terrified her to see such desire and restraint in the same place. 

 

“Please,” she said. “Just a little while longer.”

 

He reached inside the coat and brought her body to his, this time looking right into her eyes, and pushing up against her to let her feel his throbbing erection through his pants. She nearly fainted, inhaling deeply with surprise and desire. She wanted to scream. She wanted to say 

 

_PLEASE take !me Julian !oh GOD fuck me I’m YOURS oh Professor!_

 

...but she didn’t. 

 

“I can tell you’re holding back, Sarah” he said, a concerned look on his face. “You don't have to do that around me. I can show you how.”

 

She closed her eyes, wanting to stay present, but fighting shyness and 21 years of social conditioning about being a good girl.

 

“Would you like me to show you?” he whispered. “It won’t be easy. You’ll have to be brave.”

 

She nodded, eyes still closed. “Yes. I want to. There’s so much-”

 

“Okay. Shh.” 

 

“Are you warm enough?”

 

“Yes,” she replied.

 

“Good. Now I want you to close your eyes, relax and go into your mind.”

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Now, keep your eyes closed and notice what words you hear. Wait for them. They will come.”

 

She felt his lips meeting hers again, and she opened her mouth, waiting for his graceful tongue. He pushed his pelvis up against hers again, letting her feel his hard length. She could’t tell through all the fabric but he felt long and _very_ hard.

 

“Ah,” she gasped and tilted her head back. She wanted more of that feeling.  
  
“Now,” he said, “listen to your mind.”

 

They stood kissing for a moment, and he thrusted against her again, a bit more rough this time.

 

_oh GOD Julian PLEASE_

 

She whimpered a bit. 

 

“Good, you’re getting warmer.”

 

He reached just under the hem of her skirt, stroking her thigh slightly.   
  
_oh touch me Julian PLEASE touch me I need IT_

 

“I hear it,” she said, barely audible.

 

“Excellent. Now imagine saying those words out loud. Don’t say them, just imagine.”

 

At that, she put her hand over her mouth and burst into giggles. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” she said, hiding her face and laughing. 

 

He smiled, “Good! That’s a good sign. Giggles are like fear leaving the body.”

 

She smiled back, but was starting to feel really nervous. She was pretty sure she knew where he wanted to take this and she was not ready to share everything yet. 

 

The giggles continued, “Oh my God, professor I think we should go,” she said.

 

He raised his eyebrows, “Go now? Oh but we were just getting to the good part.” He held her tighter and she felt a twinge of panic building inside.

 

“Let’s try it one more time,” he said. “Now, close your eyes.”

 

She agreed, doing as she was told.

 

He gave her short kisses from her cheek to her ear, and then slowly nibbled down her neck. 

 

_Oh Julian, no... ngh, not the neck  
_

“Ah,” she called out as he dragged his teeth near the base of her neck. He moaned, kissing and sucking gently on her skin. This time he reached under her skirt and gently stroked her inner thigh with his inquisitive fingers.

 

He put his mouth right up to her ear and spoke gently, “Now, open your mouth and tell me what you hear in your mind.”

 

_No way! Ugh, I can’t just say what I’m thinking! No no no nononono..._

 

_“Julian...”_ came forth. 

 

“Mm, yes” he coaxed. 

 

He tightened his grip on her thigh, stroking with his thumb.

 

“I- I can’t” she said, flustered. _I should just go, I’m going to make a fool out of myself. I can’t think of anything interesting to say, but anything I think to say sounds so dumb out loud._ She was deeply afraid of being either embarrassing or boring.

 

“Sarah, look it’s okay you’re just nervous.” He held her face in his hands, soothing strokes of his thumb on her temple. “Please,” he said, “do you want me to show you what I hear?”

 

“Yes.” she said, thinking _thank God I’m off the hook._

 

He allowed his hands to wander down to her waist. He closed his eyes, and  soon he slid his hands up her sides and over her breasts, feeling their shape, their weight, their softness. He moaned, bringing them down past her hips to follow the curve of her bottom. He grabbed it and pulled her into him, rubbing his thick hardness against her. 

 

“Oh, Sarah,” he began, “Your body is so inviting, I want to feel every part of you with my hands...”

 

A moment passed. He inhaled deeply, “And your scent, darling, it’s so right.”  


He began kissing her neck again, “I want to take you right here in this clearing, Sarah," he said, his lips grazing her ear. "I want to push your skirt out of the way, and push inside you while you moan and yell my name...”

 

She gulped again, breathing heavily, her mouth open, slightly surprised even.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do it for weeks, to watch you squirm and moan and arch as you yield to me.”

 

His hand grazed her dampening panties. The skirt made everything so accessible, and he couldn’t resist. He pushed them aside easily. 

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Julian please,” she mumbled.

 

“Julian please what?” he coached.

 

“Julian please touch me.”

 

“Good girl,” he said, and dragged two fingers over her aching clit.

 

She called out as he stroked her delicate flesh, gently but persistently. He kissed her lips, one arm holding her close, the other one out of sight under her skirt, working her over. He kept going until he noticed a different timbre in her moans.

 

“Do you want to tell me something dear?” He asked, still stroking gently.

 

“Um,” she hesitated, and he held her close, pressing his ear up against her mouth.

 

“I want to come, now in your arms, I want you to make me come,” she said, barely audible.  
  
“Yes,” he sighed, happy to hear those words.

 

“I want more.” She said. 

 

He took a finger and slid it inside, penetrating her easily. She was very wet. He delighted in it, almost victorious. 

 

“That feels nice.” he was pleased but sensed something else in her voice.

 

“Is there something more you want, Sarah? Or is this all you need?”

 

That cheeky bastard knew the answer.

 

“N-No.” she said.

 

“Good. Now,” he paused. “Tell me what you need.”

 

Her mind was screaming demanding phrases by the second, all she had to do was let one of them slip out.

 

But nothing came, she just kept saying it in her mind.

 

“Julian,” she pleaded, “I can’t...”

 

“Alright I’ll guess then.” He smiled. “Do you want me to give you a kiss?” he said playfully.

  
“No.”

 

“Do you want me to move my hand?”  
  
“No. Please no.”

 

He slowed his words. _“Do you want me to push you up against this tree and give you my cock over and over until you come so hard around it?”_

 

She gasped. _“Julian!”_ she nodded, “Yes PLEASE,”

 

“Then tell me. Tell me that’s what you want.”  
  
 _  
“Oh God Julian please fuck me. Please make me come,”_ she nearly shouted. She rested her head on his shoulder, completely aroused and vulnerable.

 

“Beautiful,” he said.  


He loosened his belt with one hand, it took only two seconds to present his aching cock. His coat was still draped around her, and he positioned her up against the thick tree behind them.

 

He smiled. “I was going to make you wait for this, but since you learned to beg for it so easily, I’ll let you have it.”

 

“Yes, Professor Assange.” He didn’t seem to mind now that she “forgot” to call him Julian. She parted her knees and she was so wet that he entered her easily. The position worked surprisingly well, thanks to Julian’s strength and understanding of physics. He pinned her, and she held onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it. He thrusted into her satisfyingly, giving her exactly what she had been fantasizing about every day and night for several weeks. She lost her self consciousness and enjoyed the fullness she felt as he pushed himself inside her, bringing her closer with each thrust.

 

His pants were still on, but he managed to give of his body and mind completely.

 

“Yes, good girl, let me fuck you,” he said, as she moaned. “You already know I’m going to make you come, don’t you.” He brought his lips to her ear. “I’m can feel it.”

 

“How convenient that you’re wearing a skirt, even in this cold weather,” he said, smugly. “But look how easily your body opens up for me.”   
  
It was true. She had been wanting it for weeks, and now that he was right there, thrusting into her, she could hardly contain her excitement. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing, and Julian held her tightly as she came closer and closer to her peak. She called out his name as her body trembled with pleasure and completion, just as she had fantasized about. The sight of her losing control in his arms brought him close and he pushed himself inside her one last thrust as he came, pulsing and pushing inside her warmth.

 

She held him tightly as they recovered, returning their clothes to their proper places, straightening out their hair and clothes. They kissed again, deep and sweet, their eyes meeting as they separated.

 

She felt a twinge of fear, about the future of the relationship, whatever it was. The wind seemed bitter cold now that the distractions were gone. She looked to him for some kind of acknowledgement of what was to happen.

 

He could see the concern in her eyes. “Sarah,” he whispered, “don’t let our situation worry you. This is not something I make a habit of, courting my students, I mean.” He touched her cheek.

 

“This is something I want to explore. This, ‘You and I.’ We are free, we can do anything we want in the world. And I am interested to see where we can go.”

 

“I’d like that.” she said.

 

“Good. Now the only thing you have to worry about is calling me Julian in the classroom.” He buttoned his coat that was still hanging over her shoulders, and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

 

“Now come, let me take you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used a time limit to get this one moving, but then it required a second chapter. I'm so glad it did! This is a fun universe. julianassangefanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
